Bassdrop freaks
Lyrics Game Size Japanese 微睡を覚ますような 最強フレーズ 限界の音圧をちょうだい レーザーが切り裂いた 静寂、瞬間 今 全てスモークに霞む (ベィスドロップ!) (だぶすて!) フロアへと撃ち込む ワブルベース 空っぽのグラスが揺れる 手を引いて連れ出して 熱狂、振動 "踊り方"なんて知らない (ポンディスパーティ!) (メイク・サム・ノーーーーーーイズ!!) 最 the 高 (はあと) Romaji madoromi wo samasu youna saikyou PHRASE genkai no onatsu wo choudai LASER ga kirisaita seijaku, shunkan ima subete SMOKE ni kasumu (BASSDROP!) (DUBSTEP!) FLOOR e to uchikomu WOBBLE BASS karappo no GLASS ga yureru te wo hiite tsuredashite nekkyou, shindou "odori kata" nante shiranai (PUMP THIS PARTY!) (MAKE SOME NOOOOOOOISE!) sai the kou (HEART) English Long Version Japanese English Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of ベィスドロップ・フリークス, titled ベィスドロップ・フリークス (Long ver.), appears on Nanahira's album Meltical sugar wave. * An updated version of ベィスドロップ・フリークス, titled ベィスドロップ・フリークス (2018 Update), can be found on Camellia's second major album, GALAXY BURST. * A spiritual sequel to ベィスドロップ・フリークス, titled イーディーエム・ジャンパーズ, appears on the EDM Extreme album. ** A short version of イーディーエム・ジャンパーズ appears in DanceDanceRevolution (2014). Trivia * ベィスドロップ・フリークス marks Masaya Oya's first appearance in the beatmania IIDX series. * A-STYLE stands for "Akiba Style". * "Sai the kou" (最 the 高) is a corruption of the standard "Saikou" (最高) interjection. * The girl in ベィスドロップ・フリークス' overlays and jacket is named Shizuku Yamashina. She is the younger sister of Kanade Yamashina from SOUND VOLTEX series (who also appears in one of the overlays). * In beatmania IIDX, if the player plays too poorly below a certain threshold, the "ポンディスパーティ!" overlay appears upside down. * ベィスドロップ・フリークス is unlockable in DanceDanceRevolution A from August 8th, 2016, as part of the BABY-LON'S ADVENTURE (バビロン アドベンチャー) event. It is unlocked by clearing WORLD 5. ** In DanceDanceRevolution A, ベィスドロップ・フリークス's title was erroneously shown as ベィスドロップフリークス, omitting the interpunct. This was fixed on August 30th, 2016. Song Production Information Camellia Nice to meet all of you! I'm Camellia, one of the members of the new-formed beatnation Records. I've produced a few songs for the SOUND VOLTEX series, and now am contributing to my first beatmania IIDX. Thank you so much! Usually, my songs are based upon radio hits (among others), and I produce a lot of songs. So for A-Style Drumstep, I incorporated a lot of A-POP and synthpop (among with nana's vocals(yes even that)), which was a lot to incorporate into a denpa-style song, which made me mad when I had to cut parts of the song off. Mixing the club music elements along with the Akiba pop elements took a lot of trial and error to get it right. So, she's supposed to be screaming at full volume the entire time!? Even now?! I'd be honored if you would make some noise while playing. For a vocalist, I chose someone familiar, nanahira. Her high singing voice exemplifies kawaii culture! Including her speaking parts, this song exudes cuteness! I've been making a lot of songs, but I really enjoyed this one. I don't have much time to talk, so Camellia out! nanahira Hello, this is nanahira! Following my work in beatmania IIDX SPADA, I was chosen again to sing a song. Again, Camellia and I teamed up like we did in SOUND VOLTEX! Because A-Style Drumstep combined both cool and cute elements in this track, it almost didn't feel like a denpa song! I started to make up lyrics from my mind as I sung. Usually, I'd be feeling like (`> ヮ <'), but maybe this time, I felt (`･ヮ･´)? So the song evolved from a denpa-type song to something more funny and interesting. Hope you enjoyed this song that we dropped! Please play! Video Production Information aonyan♡ Congratulations to Camellia & nanahira's new song♡!! I've worked with them with two songs in SDVX, and I am happy to make a movie with them again♡ → [ search ] SDVX Sushi Mathematic Wow, so there is a limit to the highest volume! So I decided to place images of objects at their limit, being attacked and about to break! (I know that there is supposed to be a limit, I apologize to the IIDX team). Nanahira's voice really got my attention and made me feel wild! If you want to know, I nicknamed the little anime girl Shizuku-chan♪ I was personally thinking about making her the little sister of the Yasaimashigirl while drawing her. Her older sister too appears somewhere in the movie so please look for her also♡. So, I hope to see you dancing... The COOLEST♡. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania IIDX difficulty rated from 1 to 12. DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 20 from X onwards. (Ratings and notecounts obtained from BEMANIWiki 2nd.) beatmania IIDX DanceDanceRevolution Category:IIDX 22 PENDUAL Songs Category:Songs Category:AC Songs